Beautiful Inmortal Love
by Miranda Salvatore Grey
Summary: Después de que Edward dejara a Bella, esta se va junto a Charlie hacia Mystic Falls, donde conocerá a un hombre que hará que se mueva todo su mundo. Summary completo dentro. Es mi primer fanfic así que no seáis muy malos...
1. Prologo

**Sinopsis:** Después de que Edward dejara a Bella, esta se va junto a Charlie hacia Mystic Falls, donde conocerá a un hombre que hará que se mueva todo su mundo.

Triste y rota, Bella no puede con ella misma. Charlie, al ver esto, decide que mudarse al antiguo pueblo donde su madre se crio sería lo mejor. Allí conoce a Elena, una chica metida en un triangulo amoroso, quien se convertirá en su mejor amiga junto a Caroline y Bonnie, una vampira y una bruja. También conocerá a Damon y a Stefan Salvatore, los hombres que traen loca a Elena. Pero lo más importante, conocerá a la familia Mikaelson, en especial a Nicklaus, un no tan joven hibrido de ojos marrones que la enamorara haciendo que se olvide de Edward. Pero , ¿qué pasaría si aparece Edward de nuevo?

Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a L.J Smith y a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologo**

**PoV Bella**

Me encontraba entre los brazos de mi amor, viendo fijamente a sus ojos. Esos ojos, los que una vez me volvieron loca, los que una vez me enamoraron. Él miro detrás de mí, viendo a Nick a los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No debes estar con él – dijo Edward volviendo la mirada a mi.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién estoy o con quien no estoy, nunca has tenido ese poder y jamás lo vas a tener- respondí

-Pero yo te amo, bella, al contrario que el que tan solo te quiere para una cosa-

- Te equivocas tu no me amas, si me amaras, jamás me hubieras dejado, jamás me hubieras mentido. Y él si me ama, nunca me haría daño como tú-

-Vete Edward, aquí ya no plantas nada, nadie de tu familia debería estar en Mystic Falls, iros y no os haremos daño- hablo Nick por primera vez

-No me iré hasta recuperar a Bella-

-Jamás me volveros a tener, ahora estoy con Nick-

-¿Le llamas Nick? ¿Te has ablandado Klaus?- dijo Edward riéndose

Nick se adelanto y le pego un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Después de varios segundos, Edward se levanto y se fue no sin antes decir…

-Ella es mía

* * *

Holaaa, soy Miranda y me gustaría saber que decís de esta historia, se que ya ay muchas historias de Klaus y Bella pero es una de mis parejas favoritas y tenía ganas de escribir una historia sobre ellos.

Espero que os guste y dejadme algún comentario.

XOXO

Miranda Salvatore Grey


	2. Mystic Falls

**Sinopsis:** Después de que Edward dejara a Bella, esta se va junto a Charlie hacia Mystic Falls, donde conocerá a un hombre que hará que se mueva todo su mundo.

Triste y rota, Bella no puede con ella misma. Charlie, al ver esto, decide que mudarse al antiguo pueblo donde su madre se crio sería lo mejor. Allí conoce a Elena, una chica metida en un triangulo amoroso, quien se convertirá en su mejor amiga junto a Caroline y Bonnie, una vampira y una bruja. También conocerá a Damon y a Stefan Salvatore, los hombres que traen loca a Elena. Pero lo más importante, conocerá a la familia Mikaelson, en especial a Nicklaus, un no tan joven hibrido de ojos marrones que la enamorara haciendo que se olvide de Edward. Pero , ¿qué pasaría si aparece Edward de nuevo?

* * *

**Chapter I: Mystic Falls**

**Pov Bella**

Me encontraba en mi habitación volviendo una y otra vez a aquel día, a aquel momento fatídico en el que todo cambio

_Flashback_

_-Vamos a dar un paseo- propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano._

_No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. __**Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, **__repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente._

_Él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar en algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En este caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?_

_Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo._

_Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miro con una expresión impasible._

_-Está bien , hablemos-dije y sonó mas valiente de lo que yo me sentía._

_Inspiró profundamente_

_-Bella, nos vamos._

_Yo también inspire profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:_

_-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…_

_-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

_Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenia que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir._

_Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad._

_Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado._

_-Cuando dices nosotros…- susurré._

_-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia._

_Cada palabra sonó separada y clara._

_Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar._

_-Vale- dije -. Voy contigo._

_-No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos… no es apropiado para ti._

_- El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tú estés._

_-No te convengo, Bella._

_-No seas ridículo- quise sonar enfadada, pero solo conseguí parecer suplicante-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_-Mi mundo no es para ti- repuso con tristeza._

_-Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

_-Tienes razón- concedió él- . Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

_-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…_

_-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti- me interrumpió para rectificarme._

_-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?- grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica- . Carlisle me habló de eso y a mi no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

_Respiró hondo una vez más y clavo la mirada ausentemente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro liquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido._

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

_Fin flash back_

Desde luego no me esperaba eso, para nada , pero oye ¿ quien en mi lugar esperaría eso? Yo no desde luego , le amo y pensé que el me amaba a mi pero resultaba que no…

_Flash back_

_-¿Tu… no … me quieres?- intente expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo como sonaban colocadas en ese orden._

_-No._

_Fin Flash Back_

Unos golpeteos suaves me despertaron de mi ensueño.

-Bella, Bella, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo entrar?- decía Charlie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.

Abriendo poco a poco la puerta, entro despacio a pequeños pasos si n hacer apenas ruido, como si al menor indicio de ruido me fuera quebrar.

-¿Qué quieres, papa?

-Veras, desde que los Cullen se fueron has estado como un tu propio y deprimente mundo,- ante la mención del nombre me encogí- y quiero que vuelvas al mundo real, me preocupo por ti así que he decidido, si tu quieres, podríamos mudarnos a Mystic falls, donde se crio tu abuela Marie, es un sitio precioso y estoy seguro que un cambio te ira muy bien.- dijo tímidamente.

Pensé en eso un buen rato, cuestionándome si quería dejar ir a Edward y a los Cullens, si quería volver a empezar de nuevo en un nuevo pueblo, en un nuevo instituto, reinventarme, y tome una decisión.

-Si papa, creo que deberíamos mudarnos a Mystic Falls- le dije

Me sonrió y se acerco a abrazarme con cuidado.

-Gracias, Bells.

-Papa, quiero ir de compras y hacerme un par de cambios antes de mudarnos, ¿puedo ir?

-Claro hija, ten toma algo de dinero, y diviértete- dijo dando un bajo de billetes, debían ser unos 500 dólares.

-Gracias, papa-

Mi padre se despido y salió de mi habitación. Me fui a vestir y cogí unos skinny jeans negros que me había regalado mi madre antes de que viniera a Forks, una camiseta ancha de manga larga rosa descolorida, y unas converse negras. Era lo más bonito que tenia, y no estaba mal.

Subí a la camioneta y me dirigí hacia Port Ángeles. Durante el camino me puse a pensar en Mystic Falls y en lo poco que lo recordaba. Mi abuelo pertenecía a una de las familias fundadoras y vivía en la casa al lado de los Lockwood, una vez conocí al nieto de Richard Sénior, Tyler. Era un niño hiperactivo y muy juguetón. La casa en la que vivían mis abuelos era grande y blanca, mi abuelo Thomas era realmente rico y al ser su única nieta me lo dejo todo a mí, pues mi padre y el no se llevaban bien. Podría disponer del dinero en cuanto tuviera 18 y creo que ya era hora de gastar un poco de ese dinero. Busque en la cartera para asegurarme de tener la tarjeta, y si, allí estaba.

Llegue a Port Ángeles y me dirigí primero a la peluquería.

-Hola y bienvenida a Shear Designs , ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- me saludo la chica. Era pelirroja, de cabello largo y ondulado. Vestía un vestido negro de ¾ de manga por las rodillas.

-Venia a hacerme un cambio radical, no se unas mechas o así – respondí

-Bien, sígame – me guio hasta una silla negra de peluquería y me insto a sentarme en ella.

-Enseguida vendrá Andrea – Y se fue.

Varios segundos después apareció una chica rubia.

-Hola, soy Andrea, ¿qué te gustaría hacerte?-

- Me gustaría hacerme unas mechas y un corte moderno de pelo-

Al salir de la peluquería , tenia mechas rojizas en el cabello y me había recortado las puntas y puesto flequillo.

Me dirigí hacia Victoria's Secret a comprarme nueva ropa interior y pijamas. Al final del día tenía 12 camisetas nuevas, 3 vestidos, 15 pares de zapato, 5 pares de tejanos 2 de ellos cortos y varias chaquetas. Varios conjuntos de ropa interior y 3 pijamas. Además de un nuevo portátil (un mac), un nuevo coche (un audi A5 cabrio blanco) y un nuevo móvil (un LG Optimus 3D). El coche me lo llevarían al confesionario de Mystic Falls en 3 días.

Al llegar a casa, Charlie estaba viendo un partido de futbol americano.

-Hola Bella, estas muy guapa.

-Gracias, papa, ¿As cenado?

-No, hija.

-Pues me cambio y voy a hacer la cena.

-Ok.

Subí arriba y me puse unos pantalones de chándal cortos de color rosa y una básica gris.

Baje e hice una ensalada con pollo a la plancha, algo ligero para cenar.

Después de cenar empezamos a empaquetar las cosas que nos llevaríamos. A cosa de las 23:30 nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente acabamos de empaquetar las cosas y las subimos al camión de mudanzas. Algunos de mis amigos (los que me quedaban) vinieron a despedirse, como Jake y Ángela. A las 15:30 acabamos de despedirnos y subimos al camión, dirección Mystic Falls, Virginia.

**Pov Klaus**

Cuando decidí mudarme de nuevo a Mystic Falls, lo hice para conseguir a la réplica, necesitaba librarme de la maldición, pero me sentía vacio, nunca tuve un amor, supongo que se debía a que realmente no dejaba a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera a mis hermanos, aunque en el fondo los quería, mucho pero no quería que me vieran y que se dieran cuenta de que tengo puntos débiles, pero eso no significa que cuando Finn, Kol y Henrik murieron no sintiera nada. Me dolió mucho y más cuando descubrí como nuestra madre quería matarnos.

Por ello la mate junto con Elijah y Rebekah y con un poco de ayuda de los Salvatore.

En este momento me encontraba junto con Liz (la madre de Caroline) y con los Salvatore hablando sobre la nueva familia, los Swan. Conocí a los Swan hace ya casi 200 años, la bella Anastasia y su padre Thomas. Eran buena gente y nunca les hice algún mal. Debo decir que me gusto mucho Anastasia hasta que la conocí, era un ser arrogante y superficial. Esperaba que la tal Isabella Swan no lo fuera. A mí me gustaban las chicas dulces y tímidas, a las que salvar. En el fondo era todo un romántico.

-Klaus, Klaus, despierta ya- decía Caroline

-Perdonad, ¿Qué decíais?-

-Que mi madre dice que los Swan son muy tímidos- ¿Enserio?

-¿Enserio? Pues hace 200 años eran unos ególatras-

-Serán de la misma familia pero eso no significa que sean iguales-

-Cierto-

Después de unos instantes me dirigí a casa imaginándome como seria Isabella Swan, esperaba que no se pareciera en nada a Anastasia. Si cierto que si fuera una chica segura de sí misma me gustaría pero adoraría a una chica sensible, lista y adorable.

-Nick - dijo Rebekah nada más entrar en la casa.

-Dime, Bekah-

-Elijah dice que si te parece bien que montemos una fiesta la semana que viene-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no invitáis a la nueva Swan? Vendrán mañana según Liz-

-Tú quieres conocerla, ¿no?

-Me da curiosidad.

-Muy bien, lo hare. Por ti hermanito.

-Mañana será un dia interesante…


	3. Vampiros

**Sinopsis:** Después de que Edward dejara a Bella, esta se va junto a Charlie hacia Mystic Falls, donde conocerá a un hombre que hará que se mueva todo su mundo.

Triste y rota, Bella no puede con ella misma. Charlie, al ver esto, decide que mudarse al antiguo pueblo donde su madre se crio sería lo mejor. Allí conoce a Elena, una chica metida en un triangulo amoroso, quien se convertirá en su mejor amiga junto a Caroline y Bonnie, una vampira y una bruja. También conocerá a Damon y a Stefan Salvatore, los hombres que traen loca a Elena. Pero lo más importante, conocerá a la familia Mikaelson, en especial a Nicklaus, un no tan joven hibrido de ojos marrones que la enamorara haciendo que se olvide de Edward. Pero , ¿qué pasaría si aparece Edward de nuevo?

**Chapter II: Vampiros**

**Pov Bella**

Durante el viaje, papa y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no todo lo contrario. Charlie y yo éramos muy tímidos, pero eso iba a cambiar, no volvería a ser esa Bella, y tampoco habría más 'bella' ahora seria Izzy o Isabella, y punto.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que llegábamos a Mystic Falls. Era mucho más hermoso que Forks y desde luego mucho menos verde. La gente que nos veía en el coche nos saludaba y nos sonreía.

Todo el mundo parecía amable. Demasiado amable.

La casa era tal y como la recordaba. Grande, de ladrillos blancos y de 4 plantas. Aparquemos en el garaje y nos dirigimos adentro. La puerta del garaje daba a la cocina, una gran cocina blanca y negra de última generación, mi abuela era muy moderna, así que toda la casa era tipo contemporánea incluidas las habitaciones, menos la de mi padre, que era de temática mar y pesca. Empezamos a subir cajas, iba por las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación, cuando sonó el timbre.

Baje, deje la caja al lado de la puerta y abrí. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules y de piel pálida. Llevaba una camiseta básica blanca, con un chaleco gris y unos jeans negros. Además de unas botas azules de tacón alto.

-Hola, soy Rebekah Mikaelson– me dijo sonriendo. Tenía un ligero acento europeo. Y el apellido me sonaba mucho de algo.

-Hola, soy Isabella- le conteste. Entonces y solo entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba un plato tapado. Se me acerco y me abrazo.

-Venia a daros la bienvenida de parte de mi familia, mis hermanos no han podido acompañarme- dijo acercándome el plato – Os e traído un pastel.

-Muchas gracias, Rebekah, eres muy amable- realmente era amable y no lo decía por cortesía.

-A y también quería invitarte a una fiesta que haremos en mi casa, ya sabes, sin padres-

Yo nunca había sido de fiestas, pero decidí que era hora de cambiar.

-Claro, será entretenido-

-Bien, como no sabes donde vivimos mandare a Klaus a buscarte-

-O pero que descortés, adelante pasa- dije abriendo mas la puerta y apartándome.

-Gracias-

Pasemos al salón, la única habitación sin cajas.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No, gracias-

Un silencio se instalo, hasta que de repente mi padre apareció por la puerta. Rebekah, al verlo entrar se levanto.

-Hola, usted debe ser el señor Swan, soy Rebekah Mikaelson- dijo acercando-se a mi padre

-Hola, Rebekah, llámame Charlie-

-E venido a daros la bienvenida y a invitar a Isabella a una fiesta-

-Eso es muy agradable por tu parte, Isabella necesita salir-

-¡Papa!- dije sonrojándome

20 minutos después, estaba otra vez en la puerta despidiéndome de Rebekah.

-Recuerda, mañana a las 19 preparada, mi hermano es rubio, alto y de ojos marrones.

-Entendido.

Cuando se fue, volví a coger la caja y subí de nuevo a la habitación, por suerte esta era la última caja.

Mi habitación era totalmente blanca menos por una pared gris. La cama tenía un dosel blanco y tanto como las almohadas, sabanas y edredón eran negros, pero los cojines eran grises y blancos. Había una mesa blanca con su silla negra. La habitación estaba llena de fotos de la familia, se notaba que la abuela quería que cuando viviera aquí los recordara a todos. Había 3 puertas, la de salir, la del baño y la del armario. El armario era casi tan grande como la habitación, una de las paredes tenía estanterías para los zapatos, y estaba completamente vacío.

Una vez acomodado todo, baje e hice la cena. Pollo a la parmesana. Nos sentamos en la mesa y no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra, pero así eran las cosas entre Charlie y yo.

Cuando subí a mi habitación a dormir, busque en mi armario lo que me pondría para la fiesta. Me decidí por un vestido strapless fit color crema de Rebecca Taylor y unos Jimmy Choo de encaje negro. Además de medias de color de mi piel y una americana negra. Los accesorios los elegiría mañana.

Me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro corto y una básica blanca.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté a las 10, hacia mucho que no dormía tanto. Me puse una camiseta de manga corta con escote v roja, con jeans azul oscuro y una cazadora negra y por supuesto mis converse negras. Baje a desayunar, donde Charlie estaba tomando su café negro y sus tostadas.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer tostadas?-

-Hija, no todo se me quema-

-Ya, seguro-

Cuando terminamos de desayunar sono el timbre.

Fui a abrir y me encontré a dos mujeres. Una debía tener mi edad, y la otra la edad de Charlie. Ambas eran rubias, la de mi edad de ojos azules y la otra de ojos marrones.

-¡Hola! Soy Caroline Forbes y esta es mi madre Liz, ¿eres Isabella?- dijo la chica de mi edad

-Hola, si soy Isabella-

-Bells, ¿Quién es?- dijo mi padre por detrás

-¡Charlie!

-¡Liz!

Se acercaron y se abrazaron.

Caroline y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, mientras ellos hablaban nos dirigimos al salón.

-Y bueno, ¿ya has visto el pueblo?-

-No aun no he salido, pero ayer vino una chica muy amable llamada Rebekah, es la única persona que conozco aquí, aparte de los lockwood, aun que hace mucho que no los veo-

-Espera, ¿Rebekah Mikaelson? ¿Amable?-

-Si –

Me miro con cara rara, pero al instante se emociono de nuevo.

-¿Conoces a Tyler?- dijo

-Bueno, lo conocí con 4 años así que no lo conozco mucho. La última vez que le vi fue en el entierro de mi abuela, cuando teníamos 13.

-Oh pues si quieres vamos al Mystic Grill y te presento a todos y así ves a Tyler, pero te advierto, Tyler es mi novio y Damon es un mujeriego, los demás están bien-

-Estaría bien, y no te preocupes no busco novio así que…-

Busque a Charlie y le pedí permiso, obviamente me dijo que si y que disfrutara.

Fuimos en el coche de Caroline, ya que el mío hasta mañana no lo tendría. Caroline dijo que mi padre llevaría a su madre a casa.

El Mystic Grill era un bar normal y corriente, dentro estaba lleno, pero Caroline sabía perfectamente dónde ir. La mesa de billar.

Ahí se encontraban 2 chicas y 3 chicos.

Las chicas eran realmente hermosas, pero totalmente diferentes a Caroline. Una era de cabello chocolate y ojos marrón oscuro. Vestía una básica violeta con unos jeans negros y una cazadora. La otra chica era de piel morena, de cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro, casi negro. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra con unos jeans grises y una chaqueta blanca. Ambas de mi edad

Los chicos eran opuestos los unos con los otros. Uno tenía los ojos azules y cabello negro, piel blanca y vestía totalmente de negro. Parecía estar en la veintena. Otro, era de cabello castaño con ojos verdes, piel pálida y vestía también completamente de negro. Parecía de mi edad. El que estaba a la derecha de este, era de cabello negro y de ojos marrón oscuro y vestía también completamente de negro. Este último me parecía familiar así que supuse que sería Tyler. ¿Qué pasaba en este pueblo que los chicos tenían complejo de góticos?

-¡Hola!- grito Caroline

Todos se giraron para saludar a Caroline, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa (menos el de ojos azules) al verme con ella. Los ojos de Tyler brillaron al reconocerme.

-Chicos, os presento a Isabella- dijo – Isabella, te presento a Elena Gilbert – señalo a la de cabello marrón – Bonnie Bennett- señalo a la chica de cabello negro – Damon Salvatore- el chico de ojos azules- su hermano pequeño Stefan Salvatore- el chico de ojos verdes- y a Tyler, que ya conoces.

Tyler fue el primero en acercarse.

-Belly-Bells, ¡la niña torpe!- en ese momento me sonroje – ¡Mira! Sigue sonrojándose, vaya no has cambiado nada- dijo abrazándome

-Hola Ty, me alegro de verte también, niño hiperactivo.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Elena.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, como ha dicho Caroline, soy Elena- me sonrió dulcemente

-Encantada Elena- le sonreí de vuelta

Bonnie me miraba de una forma muy extraña, pero aun asi me saludo calurosamente.

Y así con todos… menos con Damon.

-Así que, me han contado que eres hija del nuevo jefe de policía…- dijo Damon

-Así es- respondí

-Damon es amiga mía así que ni se te ocurra usarla como una de tus tontas chicas-dijo Caroline

-Vale, vale- me sonrió

-¡Isabella!- grito una voz conocida

Me gire y me encontré con Rebekah.

-Rebekah, hola- dije

-Vaya, veo que ya as conocido a Elena y su pandilla- Sonrió

-Vete Rebekah, Isabella está con nosotros- dijo Elena

-Tengo que hablar con ella sobre esa cicatriz de forma de medialuna de su muñeca y sobre como es humana cuando es evidente que un frio le han mordido.

La mire sorprendida, ¿cómo sabia todo eso? Entonces pensé en lo que una vez me dijo Carlisle.

''_**Cuando vivía con los Vulturis una vez se menciono que había otra raza, más poderosa que la nuestra, los primeros vampiros en existir. Se decía que parecían más humanos, pero aun así una belleza muy atrayente. También se decía que la familia Mikaelson fue la creadora…''**_

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo inevitable, yo tenía muy mala suerte, muy muy mala suerte.

-Vampiros…- susurre

Todos me miraron, miraron alrededor y me llevaron hasta una gran casa marrón.

-Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar…- dijo Damon

-No tengo por qué, sanguijuela- dije sacando una valentía de no sé dónde.

-Isabella, ¿qué te ha ocurrido con los vampiros para que los odies así?- Pregunto Rebekah dulcemente. Todos la miraron raro.

-Pues veras, resulta que mi ex es un vampiro, un frio- dije

-¿Saliste con un frio? ¿Eres suicida o qué?- pregunto Bonnie

-No, solo estaba enamorada de él, o eso creía…-

Todas las chicas me miraron como si supieran de lo que estoy hablando de primera mano.

-Bueno, ¿me puedo ir?- dije

-No, sabes nuestro secreto- dijo Damon

-No voy a decir nada, no soy estúpida-

-Pero no te conocemos, no sabemos si debemos fiarnos o no-Mire mal a Damon

-Tranquilo Damon, Isabella no dirá nada- dijo Rebekah

-¿Como estas tan segura?- pregunto Stefan

-Si no conto lo de los fríos, no contara lo nuestro-

-¿Quieres contarnos sobre ese ex tuyo?- dijo Elena dejando la otra conversación atrás.

-No, aun es muy reciente para mí-

-Bien, en 2 horas es mi fiesta y Nick quiere conocerla así que hay que darse prisa, me la llevo a su casa- dijo Rebekah

-¿Por qué Klaus quiere conocerla?-pregunto Tyler

- Dice que siente curiosidad por saber si Isabella es como Anastasia-

-¿Anastasia? ¿Anastasia Swan?- pregunto Damon

-Sí.

-En el físico son idénticas, pero por lo demás no se parecen en nada- dijo Stefan

-Eso lo juzgara Nick, se conocían mucho, hasta Thomas intento casarlos, por la profecía aquella-

-¿Qué profecía?-pregunte

-Una bruja le dijo a Nick que se enamoraría de una chica de cabellos chocolate y ojos marrones, y Thomas quería que fuera su hija para conseguir nuestro dinero y nuestra posición social—

-Vaya.

-Bueno, vamos te llevo a casa-

Y cuando llegue a casa no pare de pensar en todo lo que había descubierto hoy y en la fiesta que me esperaba esta tarde.

Y así fue como me entere de que había vampiros en Mystic Falls…


	4. Preguntas

**Sinopsis:** Después de que Edward dejara a Bella, esta se va junto a Charlie hacia Mystic Falls, donde conocerá a un hombre que hará que se mueva todo su mundo.

Triste y rota, Bella no puede con ella misma. Charlie, al ver esto, decide que mudarse al antiguo pueblo donde su madre se crio sería lo mejor. Allí conoce a Elena, una chica metida en un triangulo amoroso, quien se convertirá en su mejor amiga junto a Caroline y Bonnie, una vampira y una bruja. También conocerá a Damon y a Stefan Salvatore, los hombres que traen loca a Elena. Pero lo más importante, conocerá a la familia Mikaelson, en especial a Nicklaus, un no tan joven hibrido de ojos marrones que la enamorara haciendo que se olvide de Edward. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si aparece Edward de nuevo?

**Chapter III: Preguntas**

**Pov Bella**

Una vez llegue a casa y Rebekah se fue, me dispuse a bañarme y arreglarme para la fiesta. Mientras me bañaba no paraba de pensar en la fiesta y en cómo debería comportarme para no quedar como una paria o hacer el ridículo, como siempre. Una vez me hube bañado, me hube puesto el vestido y los zapatos, me dirigí al espejo del baño para maquillarme y peinarme. Me hice una coleta alta y me puse el flequillo de lado. En cuanto a maquillaje, me puse rímel, lápiz de ojos negro y lápiz de labios rojo. No hacía falta rubor, ya tenía bastante por mí misma, no hacía falta maquillaje. Me puse la americana negra justo cuando toco el timbre. Ya que Charlie no estaba me apresure a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y a abrir la puerta. Mire por la mirilla de la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía, ¡era un dios! No como **él**, si no más terrenal, pero aun así un dios. Era rubio y de ojos marrones, alto y de unos 20 pocos años. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos tejanos negros, absolutamente tentador. Y por supuesto, era un vampiro también. Aun así, mi corazón latió como las alas de un colibrí. ¿Qué me ocurría? Abrí la puerta e intente no parecer una retrasada que babea.

-Buenas tardes, señorita – me dijo con un acento increíblemente sexy y una sonrisa torcida.

-Buenas tardes – respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa ¿de donde sacaba yo esta valentía?

-Soy Nicklaus Mikaelson, hermano mayor de Rebekah, pero llámame Nick, tú debes ser la hermosa Isabella-

-Si, soy Isabella, encantada de conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo, es un placer de conocer al fin a la descendiente de Anastasia…

-¿Anastasia?

-Sí, Anastasia Swan, pero vamos si no Bekah nos matara a los 2-

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y en la calle se encontraba un mustang descapotable rojo.

-¿Es tu coche?-

-Así es-

Me abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero, como solía hacer él, y pensar en el hizo que rabia escondida se esparciera por mi cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto cuando vio que no subía al coche

-Si, si solo estaba pensando-

-¿En tu ex?-

-¿Que sabes tú de mi?-

-Charles me lo conto todo, quiere que te proteja de Victoria y Laurent-sonrió-Veras, como supongo que ya sabes, soy vampiro, pero no solo soy vampiro, también soy hombre lobo, en pocas palabras, soy un hibrido- me quede sorprendida, ¿también los hombres lobo existían? Aun que no sé cómo me podía sorprender la verdad.

-¿Hombre lobo?

-Algún día te contare mi historia, pero ahora que se la versión de la historia desde el punto de vista de tu padre, me gustaría saber la tuya. ¿Me la podrías contar?

-¿Cómo sabe mi padre acerca de Laurent y Victoria?-

-Tu padre te quiere con locura así que me pidió que mandara a uno de mis híbridos a vigilarte, ahora te toca a ti-

-Pero ya hemos llegado, ¿no deberíamos entrar?- pregunte

-No te preocupes, si Rebekah se enfada por que lleguemos tarde yo me ocupare-

-Está bien, todo empezó el invierno pasado, hace ya un año, cuando me mude a Forks para dejar a mi madre y a su nuevo marido un poco de espacio. Phil, el marido de mi madre, es jugador de beisbol y viaja mucho-

-¿Debería conocer su nombre?-

-No, juega en la liga menor. Bueno, por donde iba, resulta que en Forks había una familia de vampiros, los Cullen, pero no eran como vosotros, eran de la raza de ''los fríos''. Me enamore de el único que no tenia pareja, de Edward -increíblemente, no me encogí ni sentí nada cuando pronuncie el nombre- Y él supuestamente de mi.

-¿Supuestamente?

-Te lo explicare en su momento. Unas semanas después, estábamos en un prado jugando a beisbol, cuando un trió de nómadas se nos acerco. James, Victoria y Laurent. James era un rastreador, y adoraba el sabor de la sangre humana, y la mía precisamente olía muy bien. Para él, yo me convertí en su presa. Y él era mi cazador.

**Pov Nicklaus **

En cuanto la vi supe que ella era mi pareja y mi compañera eterna. Era hermosa, pero no solo eso, si no que era inteligente y además era muy sencilla, casi sin ego, pero de eso me encargaría yo.

-Sigue contando- le inste

-Me engaño, me hizo creer que tenia a mi madre escondida en Phoenix, en mi antigua escuela de danza. Me escape de los Cullen y fui hacia allí. Todo era mentira, por suerte, Edward y su familia llegaron antes de que me matara, pero me había mordido ya y roto varios huesos. Edward succiono el veneno-

-¿Cómo?- me miro mal

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! Me mordió donde tenía la mordedura y succiono, casi no lo cuento, el no quería que fuera como él, porque no quería que supuestamente perdiera mi alma por ser un monstruo. Todo parecía ir bien, íbamos a todos lados juntos, y yo adoraba a su familia, incluida a Rosalie, que me odiaba. Más que adorarla la respetaba. El día de mi cumpleaños número 18, hubo un accidente, me corte con un papel de envolver- solté una risita y volvió a mirarme mal- Jasper, que su autocontrol no era como el de los demás, salto hacia a mí con lo que Edward se puso delante y me empujo, lo que fue peor porque me corte con un jarrón. Se lo llevaron fuera, y todos le siguieron, menos Carlisle, el jefe de la familia, que es médico y me curo, me cosió y me vendo. Unos días más tarde Edward rompió conmigo diciéndome que no me quería.

Me puse a pensar en cómo un hombre podía llegar a hacerle eso a esta chica. La mire, ella estaba mirando al frente, con una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Le iría bien la fiesta.

-Muy bien, ahora toca fiesta-

Le ayude a salir del coche y me dirigí a casa, donde ya empezaba a ver borrachos, ¡tan pronto! Bueno entre por la puerta con Isabella detrás, parecía perdida, como dijo Charles, no acostumbraba a salir. Yo la ayudaría a divertirse.

-¡Isabella! –grito Bekah llevaba un pequeño vestido negro de un hombre y zapatos de tacón blanco perla. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en una semi coleta.

-Rebekah, hola- dijo más calmada que mi hermana

-Ven te presentare a mi hermano-

-¿Tienes más?-

-Claro que si, ¡vamos!-

Y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Fui a por una bebida, pero un chico me impedía pasar.

Damon Salvatore.

-¿Quién es esa chica, porque huele a frio y por qué os importa tanto a los Mikaelson?-

-Hablemos en mi despacho, podéis venir también los demás.-

La bruja Bennett, Stefan, Caroline y Elena salieron de detrás de la pared.

Les guie a mi despacho y cerré la puerta con llave.

-Bien, ahora una pregunta a la vez- dije sentándome en la silla

-¿Por qué huele a frio?- dijo la buja Bennett

-Quizá os lo deba contar ella, ¡Bekah! ¡Isabella! Pasad- dije

La puerta se abrió y mi diosa y mi hermana entraron.

-La pregunta es para ti Isabella, ¿como es que hueles a frio?- le pregunte tiernamente. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Todos me miraron raro menos Isabella y Bekah.

-Pues…

**Pov Bella **

Rebekah me condujo a través de la fiesta hasta el comedor. Allí había un montón de gente.

-Veras, Elijah y Nick son los últimos hermanos que me quedan, antes éramos yo, Nick, Elijah, Finn, Henrik y Kol. Henrik murió el primero, después Finn y después Kol, supongo que mi hermano te contara la historia de nuestra raza y eso.-

-Erais muchos, Rebekah ¿y vuestros padres?-

-Muertos, y me caes bien , así que llámame Bekah- me sonrio

Me llevo finalmente hasta una pequeña sala con sillones y mesitas de café, de tonos marrones. Allí se encontraba un chico, de unos 20 tantos años. Tenía un aire a Nick, pero este no era tan guapo como Nick. Vestía una camisa metida dentro de unos pantalones de vestir.

-Elijah, te presento a la famosa Isabella, descendiente de Anastasia Swan y Thomas Swan. Isabella te presento a Elijah, mi hermano mayor. – nos presento

Elijah se levanto a darme la mano y a besármela, como se hacía en tiempos pasados, y es que a veces se olvida que ellos son vampiros.

-Encantado de conocer al fin a la más famosa de los humanos de este pueblo- me sonrió

-No creo ser famosa, pero lo mismo digo- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Nick requiere nuestra presencia arriba, ¿Elijah vienes o te quedas aquí? –

-Me quedo aquí si no os importa. Nos vemos, Isabella-

-Adiós, Elijah-

Subimos a la segunda planta. Y escuchamos a Nick gritar nuestros nombres así que entramos a un despacho de tonos crema muy hermosa y cálida.

-La pregunta es para ti Isabella, ¿cómo es que hueles a frio?- me pregunto tiernamente..

-Pues un nómada frio me mordió – le respondí sin mirar a ninguno específicamente.

-Ya claro, entonces serias uno de ellos- respondió Damon

-Me succionaron el veneno antes de que se extendiera-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué os importa tanto Isabella?-

-A por que nos cae bien y B por que su padre nos pidió que la cuidáramos, pero si no fuera buena chica no le abríamos ayudado así que- Respondió Bekah

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Isabella?- Pregunto Elena tímidamente

-Pues veras…

_15 minutos después_

-Y eso fue todo.-

Todos me volvieron a mirar sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad saliste con un frio? ¡Pero si no son capaces de frenar su deseo por la sangre!-

-Ellos se alimentaban de sangre de animal-

Y volvieron a mirarme sorprendidos, eso ya cansaba.

-Y ahora… ¡FIESTA!- grito Bekah

_Varias horas después…_

Abrí los ojos y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación. Me dolía horrores la cabeza. Estire las manos y toque un pecho duro. Me gire y me encontré a Nick. Baje la mirada y vi que estaba vestida, menos por la americana y los zapatos. Y el también estaba vestido.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¡Nick!- dije suavemente moviéndole el brazo. Se fue despertando y cuando al fin abrió los ojos me sonrió

-Hola, Isabella

-Nick, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

-Me pediste que me quedara contigo, que no querías pesadillas

-Aaa

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No, ¡dios! Si mi padre te encuentra aquí nos matara

-Tranquila, sabe que estoy aquí, además está trabajando

-¿Como sabe que estas aquí?

-Le pregunte si podía quedarme a dormir y me dijo si mientras mantuviera las manos apartadas de ti

Nos despedimos con un tímido beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a ducharme.

Me puse unos skinny jeans azules y una básica blanca con un cárdigan gris y unas converse negras. Me hice una coleta alta y me dirigí a desayunar.

Mientras me preparaba un tazón de macedonia, sonó el timbre. Así que me limpie las manos y me dirigí a la puerta. Mire por la mirilla y vi a Caroline, a Bonnie y a Elena. Abrí la puerta y las mire sorprendida.

-Hola, Isabella- dijeron las 3

-Hola, chicas, pasad- dije apartándome de la puerta.

Las conduje hasta el comedor.

-¿queréis algo de beber?-

-No gracias- dijo Caroline

-Hemos venido a pedirte perdón y a decirte que nos gustaría ser amigas – dijo Bonnie

-No tenéis que pedir perdón chicas, no habéis hecho nada malo-

-Te tratemos mal solo porque pensamos que eras un peligro y los sentimos- dijo Bonnie

-No pasa nada, ¿amigas?-

-¡Amigas!- y nos reímos todas


End file.
